A Challenge
by Snakie36
Summary: This is a story about how a new Sniper wanted to join to be a mercenary, however, things didn't turn the way he hoped. Things have completely changed when someone decided to take advantage over a magic book. Now the world has turned to a living hell and this Sniper needs to learn how to survive. This story also involve demons. Can this Sniper do it?


**Author's Note**

Yeah, I decided to challenge myself. I wanted to make a good story about a crossover with Team Fortress 2 and demons together. I heard most are pretty bad. Anyway! Here is the results. I hope you like it. I hope I can have some feedback on this because I need some more ideas...

* * *

**A Challenge**

**Chapter one**

It seemed like a cool idea at first. Be an assassin. Sure he got paid but when he was offered a great deal, he should have followed his gut feeling. This offer was a little too big to be just fighting for a briefcase. Now he was living in Hell. Almost literally. He remembered when this all started.

He was a mercenary. A Red Sniper to be more accurate. He was excited to start fighting but he kept all his excitement to himself. He was quiet and he was the youngest from the rest of the snipers who decided to join Team Red. There was a total of five snipers in his team. Who knows why they were so many snipers in one team but he couldn't question it. He just had to learn how to get comfortable around his new teammates, no matter how much he was uncomfortable around them.

Even though he had some experience using a sniper rifle before, it was mandatory to train with the other snipers. Even though he hated to admit it, he did need the training from his fellow superiors. He stayed with the other snipers. Learning their tricks how to fight in the battlefield.

The oldest member of the Snipers owned a heavy dark bread with several scars and wrinkles on his face. Compared to the other snipers, he was the most fit with his muscles on his body. His hair was beginning to age in gray color. The young sniper was secretly afraid of him but he also admired the elder. The Elder Sniper knew a lot for his age and he knew he could learn a lot from him. That was the main reason why the young sniper decided to listen to him. It may be the same reason for the rest of the snipers to listen to the elder sniper. The elder sniper was the most experienced in the battlefield and knew the most from the other snipers. It was the reason why they stayed together in a pack.

The next member was a woman with a short pony tail. She was an average woman who looked around in her late twenties or early thirties. It was declared she was second in command. If the elder Sniper was gone, she would be in charge. Telling orders to the group of men. The youngest sniper was told that she was the second sniper to join the team. The two been together for quite a while and the two decided to be in a relationship together. It wasn't against the rules to be in a relationship with teammates as long it was on the same team and no children were involved. Well the young sniper never knew if the woman who joined had to go through something so they couldn't receive children. It never concerned him. He knew he wasn't going to be with any of the women here. He knew the women over here were dangerous to be with. He wondered why the Elder Sniper decided to be with a deadly woman in the first place but he never questioned yet. It was not his business. The two had decided to bond and that was it.

Then there was the last two snipers. The young sniper knew nothing of them besides that the two had become great friends when they joined. The young Sniper would see them together as they sniped or train. Always hear them laughing when the two walked by him. Then tell him what he did wrong on whatever he was doing and just walk away.

The Young Sniper was always jealous by the other snipers. He was alone while they had each other. All he did was get train, fight in some battle and eat and sleep. It can be tiring to a person but he was used to it by it. Always alone.

It hasn't been long since he joined the Reds. It still hurts after respawning. The others were used to it by now. It was another day of training. He aimed his riffle at targets and shot it. Got it at the first shot but the Elder wasn't impressed. He was patted on the back.

"Nice try Will but you're not going to survive shooting like that. "

William turned to the Eldest Sniper.

"Sorry Mr. Mundy…"

Mundy crossed his arms. "That's fine mate. You're still new."

He then brought his hand to his mouth and shouted, "Hey Sheila!? Start those targets!"

William heard Miss Sheila shout from top of a roof, "If you say so!"

William heard a click and watched as more bulls eye targets emerged from the ground. He saw them moving in a certain pattern. Back and forth. He brought the riffle scope to his eye and aimed for the moving targets. It wasn't that difficult to shoot the targets but it wasn't easy either. He did the best he could do.

Mr. Mundy laughed, "There you go. Keep it up. Next you'll learn how to deal with those spies."

William continued to aim but then, there was an earthquake of some kind. The ground started to shake violently. Everyone fell to the ground, trying to take cover if they can. William was not near any buildings so he stayed in the spot. For the Sheila however, she jumped off from the second floor and landed on the shaking ground. She felt pain on her legs for landing so harshly.

"Ah!" She yelled.

Mr. Mundy turned to her, trying to run to her. "Sheila! What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't want the roof to fall on me…" She explained.

William didn't pay attention to the couple; his attention was turned to the sky. It was turning dark instantly and what he noticed, more plant life like trees were being grown in the desert. Destroying parts of the building. Then, the shaking stop. Everyone was looking at the Sky. Including the Blu side. The Sky was turning red. It looked like someone was floating in the middle of it. It was hard to see but Will looked through his scope again. It was a Red Demoman floating. His hands glow a green color with a monster looking book next to him. Will couldn't see which Demoman it was from his team because the Demoman's head was replaced with a skull. He also wore a crown. He could have shot him but there was this unknown forced of nature he felt. He couldn't shoot him even if he tried. He was paralyzed with fear.

"Take a look at all the miserable rats….fighting for some paper. Can't die. Immortal. For what? It just looks like all of you rats just love Hell don't you? Well don't worry. I'll give you your wishes. I'll give you true Hell so all of can be satisfied."

The Demoman waved his hand. Will was forced to fall back to the ground on his knees. He clenched onto his chest, feeling a sharp pain. He noticed red steam coming out from his mouth. This was painful. He turned his head and saw the couple was going through the same pain as him. What was going on? He was clueless.

He then heard a Demonic laugh, "Let's see how you'll like being in my curse. In my Hell."

The ground started to shake again and he saw a castle grow from the ground. The sky stayed the same dark color as the Demoman floated to his new castle.

This was how it all started. How he started to live in his new Hell. The pain in his chest was too powerful. His vision started to blur when he saw the Demoman vanish from his sight. His body fell forward when his vision completely shut to black.

...

That was nearly a year ago when that happened. Will can still remember that day like it was burned into his mind. Things have changed when that Demoman put a curse on everyone. Including the Blu team. No one has yet to find a way to escape. The sky has been dark since. No one has seen the true sun yet since all of this began. People has been going in their small groups, hoping to find a way to escape but it always lead to failure. Their old land completely changed. The buildings were half destroyed by the earthquakes from earlier. Unknown creatures have been spotted on their land. It was always unsure if these creatures would attack or not.

Will heard rumors that the Demoman started doing this because he was mad. Mad he had to fight every day so he found a magic book and that was when this Hell started. Now everyone was trying to escape his Hell he created.

And everyone share the same fear. It was the respawn system. It still ran inside their bases but it was completely controlled by the evil Demoman. He completely controlled it. Not by the machines but by magic. He watched everyone like if he was hawk. He controlled everyone in his little game of his. No one knew if they would respawn or not. They also cannot connect the outside world.

Will remembered when this barely started, Mr. Mundy and Miss Sheila grown closer to each other. They were afraid if they will never found a way to escape. Miss Sheila got pregnant. Which surprised everyone including the Sheila. Did the Demoman do this? Allow it where the women can have children? Who knows but Will knew it will be harder when there's a new member in their group.

The birth took hours and thanks to one of female medics, the birth was a success. A healthy baby girl. She was named Zoey. A cute name. Will wished he knew her mother's real name but she never told anyone. It was always Sheila. A nickname. People knew his real name which wasn't fair. He should have lied when he was first asked. But no, he was stupid.

Zoey was only a few months old when that day happened. Where his entire team has completely changed. Mr. Mundy made a plan one night…or day. It was hard to tell the sun was gone now. Mundy explained there was rumors saying that new 'king' of theirs didn't control every part of the land. The land he controlled was big but it did stop at a point. Far beyond from anyone's sight, the land was free and normal. It may be a chance to their freedom. But getting there was the hard part.

The King had a small group of servants he controlled. He picked people and turned them into monsters just like him. They were demons. Beasts who controlled great powers and strength. They attack at random times and no matter how hard anyone would try, the servants were unbeatable and unstoppable. They always came to stop everyone plans. That was the main problem from their escape. It was those demons.

Their group had a total of three members. It contained a Blu Medic, Blu Scout, and a Red Solider. All of their appearances had changed in some way or another. Each of the servants now wore a skull mask on their head, covering their true faces. The Medic no longer wore his lab coat. It looked like his sleeves were pulled back and his arms were stained with dried blood. The Scout however, looked the less human. His feet were replaced with faun feet causing him to stop walking up straight while he had a blue pointy tail. The Solider still wore his same uniform but it looked like his body grew larger just by a little bit. Two of the members didn't go through the same dramatic change like the Scout did but all were still dangerous.

Will knew this because they almost escaped once. They walked for days, in the unknown land trying to feed themselves with a hungry baby. They all may be hunters but this was a waste land in hell, it was hard to find food that was actually eatable. Their stomachs were empty and they had a crying baby to take care of. But they continued to walk and Will could feel he was about to collapse. It wasn't the only time he did but he still had to be careful. He didn't know if he'll wake up in the respawn room or not. It was gamble and he didn't want to die. He continued to walk, following his group. He was the slowest. Even the starving mother breastfeeding her baby was out walking him but he couldn't stop now. Their freedom can be close and he was right. He was beginning to see the normal land. The rumors were true. The King didn't control everything. They can finally taste their freedom but their happiness didn't last long.

They heard a long shriek laugh. They all gasped. The servants! They were coming! All of them took out their weapons. Will took out his sub machine gun while the others took out their own weapon. Their footsteps could be heard. The Scout was running on all fours, coming toward them while the solider was stomping his way towards them. The Medic was floating his way to them. The Scout was the main attacker. While the other two watched him fight. The Scout used his faun feet and jumped high into the air, landing on the Sheila. She screamed, falling down on her back, still holding Zoey in her arms. The Scout grinned at her and the Sheila saw his eyes through the skull eye sockets.

He was about to grabbed the baby from her arms but he felt an arrow hit his neck. His body fell over. Mr. Mundy shot the Scout with his huntsman.

"Leave my family alone!" He shouted.

Will didn't do anything. His arms were shaking with a gun in his hands while his attention was turned to the other demons. The Medic started laughing. He pulled his dried blood stained hands and they stared to glow in a dark blue color. The Scout was trying to pull the arrow out from his neck but when he did, blood spilled out from the hole. He turned to his medic and made a short growl. He didn't care if he was threatened by Mr. Mundy. He just wanted the hole gone and just like that. It was. His wound was healed by the Medic's magic.

Mr. Mundy got mad and turned his attention to the other two demons standing there.

"Everyone! Bloody hell! Don't just stand there! Attack them!"

Will was just standing in fear. A quick Scout was hard to fight, but a magic medic and a brute solider, was harder to fight with. He was told those two never fight in a battle unless they needed to. Only the Scout was the main fighter. He wanted to say something but he was too scared. He still stood in the same spot while the other two snipers attacked the medic and the brute. One Sniper had a machete, trying to swing at the medic while the other used his own sub machine gun. The Sniper was using his huntsman to shoot the Scout to the ground but with no success. The Scout kept pulling the arrow out his body with no effort. He was still upset his body was bleeding though and the medic was too busy to heal his wounds. The Sheila was holding her baby close to her, trying to stop it from crying. Will did nothing.

The demons grew upset. The Medic growled and moved his glowing hands and started to carry one sniper with his magic. The Sniper floated in the air, being hit to the ground very hard then he was spin in fast circles. The Medic laughed as he was playing with his new puppet. The Soldier roared in anger and used his body to charge at the other sniper. Then when he was pushed to the ground, he used his fists and crushed the Sniper's body underneath him. The Sniper coughed out blood and shortly he was dead. The Scout however, grew bored of being hit with the arrows so he jumped high into the air and landed on Mr. Mundy. Then very quickly, he clawed his way on Mr. Mundy. Ripping his clothes and then leaving deep claw marks on his body making him bleed and feel pain. He was attacking very fast. Mr. Mundy tried to kick the demon but he was too strong and fast. He kept attacking nonstop. The Scout started to laugh and started to claw Mr. Mundy's face next. He was on a rampage.

Will continued to watch, still afraid to move. He then heard a growl. The Scout stopped and looked at his fellow teammates. They were telling him to stop and so he did. Mr. Mundy wasn't dead but he was in a lot in pain. Too much to hold his bow correctly. The Scout walked over to the Sheila who was now running with her baby. The Scout pounced on her and she fell on the floor. She tried to fight back but nothing could be done. The Scout took a hold of Zoey and threw her to aside. The baby wasn't hurt but it was enough to make the baby start to panic and cry louder.

Finally, Will blinked. He ran to Zoey and picked her up in her up in his arms. He couldn't just leave her with these monsters. He tried to run as fast as he could with the crying baby. He heard Sheila scream as the Scout claw his way to her. Mr. Mundy cursing at everything. Maybe he can run to his freedom. Keep the baby safe but no. It wasn't that easy. Will heard Sheila last scream and the Medic finally grew bored playing with his victim. He used his magic and crushed the Sniper's body, killing him. He didn't see but he also heard more body breaking. Maybe the Soldier took a step on Mr. Mundy, killing him. Will was the only one left with Zoey. He needed to escape. He continued to run until he stopped in his tracks. The Medic had teleported in front of him. Forcing Will to stop. Will took a few steps back, hoping he can run in the opposite direction but the Medic used his magic. Will could no longer move on his own. His body was lifted to the air. He felt is arms open and Zoey was being lifted away from him. He watched as the baby was floating toward the Scout. The Scout smiled and held the baby in his arms. Like the baby was his own. Will grew worried, watching Zoey be in the hands in one of the Demons arms but he felt his arms be twisted into a position where his arms could not achieve on its own. He felt and heard bones crack. He yelled in pain. Tears fell onto his eyes. His legs were next. More cracking. He could taste blood in his mouth and then finally, his head turned. It turned and turned until it finally cracked. He saw only blackness next.

...

Will woke up shortly. His body felt sore from using the respawn machine. He was back in his base building. Even if the building was half destroyed the machine….sometimes worked. It looked like their King didn't want them to die yet. Will was reviled he made it out alive. He survived those demons. He looked around the room and saw the others respawn inside the room. Weird he thought, why were they respawned after him? He was the last one to die like the coward he was. He also noticed Zoey was lying asleep on a bench. She was wrapped in a new blanket he never seen before. What was going on? He remembered seeing the Scout holding her. Did they give mercy to the child? Why would they? They were demons. Cold blooded monsters.

Mr. Mundy stomped in the room. He was angry. Will then noticed the Sheila was not in the room with them. She never respawned.

"Dammit! Where is she?!" He yelled.

Zoey started to cry by the yelling of her father. Will frowned, walking to Zoey and trying to rock her to calm her down. It was hard when a man was yelling at everyone.

One Sniper told him, "Sir? She is bound to show up soon…"

The other sniper said next, "Yeah. There's no need to worry sir."

Will was too afraid to look at the Elder. "Mister? Your daughter made it…"

Mr. Mundy looked at William and didn't say anything. It was quiet for the next few hours. He took care of Zoey as best as he could. He didn't feed her but he kept rocking her, making sure wouldn't cry. It almost worked. If he stopped, the baby would cry. He didn't know what to feed the baby. Last time he checked, she was breastfeeding and didn't chew solid food. What can he do? Her father was still mad waiting and didn't.

His Sheila never showed up. She died. The king decided it was her time now. Now Zoey was motherless. Mr. Mundy punched a wall.

"Dammit! He took her! Why didn't he take me instead?!"

William watched him. Not saying anything.

He still walked back and forth. "That's it! That Demoman is going to get it….in some way or another. I don't care what I'm going to do…he will pay what he did to me."

No Sniper argued against him. They were tired of their king playing with them. His lover just died. She couldn't get the proper burial either. Her body was miles away from here and it was pointless to walk back. Their bodies were still weak from their last travels and her body might be eaten from the creatures outside. It wasn't worth it. Mr. Mundy walked to William and stared at him for a few seconds before taking his daughter back away from William. Then he walked off into a different room. The others Snipers looked at him and followed Mr. Mundy to the different room. William sighed, bringing his hands to his face. He could sense it. They hated him…they hated for not fighting. He was a coward. He didn't help…so why did he continue to stay with them? He knew why.

He couldn't be alone anymore. He needed a group to survive. They were in Hell.

...

Some time has passed and Will was glad to see that Zoey was eating some solid food now. She's been growing. Mr. Mundy took full responsible of her when her mom was killed. It was nice to see the little girl growing but she has still hasn't seen the truth. She was born in this cruel world. She didn't know what she had ahead of her life. Will thought their fighting had stopped but he was deadly wrong. Mr. Mundy still wanted his revenge.

They were on their way to escape again. Near their freedom again. Mr. Mundy made a carrier on his back so he was able to carry his daughter on his back while they walked in the waste land. Will didn't think this trip was a good idea to begin with but he still didn't say anything. He listened to his leader. Like a good little sniper he was.

They walked closer and closer to their freedom. William didn't smile or feel joy. He knew those servants will just attack again. He carried his sub machine gun as he walked. His attention was at Zoey being carried on Mr. Mundy back or the ground. He was expecting another attack soon. But then, he heard Mr. Mundy clear his throat. Will stop walking and looked at his leader.

"Okay…Will?"

Will gulped, "Yeah?" He asked.

The elder pointed. "Here's the plan…you walk ahead of us and we'll attack those demons while we hide. Their attention will be drawn to you. It will be an ambush and if we do this right, we'll finally taste freedom."

His heart started to beat fast. This didn't sound right…

"Right sir…I'll do it." But he was still listened. It was fear telling him to listen.

He continued to walk holding his sub machine gun. He heard the other Snipers hide behind rocks or behind the oddly placed trees. This was it. Those demons will attack soon and he was right. He can hear the laughing of the Scout again. Those footsteps were growing louder. Where did they come from?

The Scout pounced him from behind. He began clawing his back. Will felt the pain of the attack. It lasted for a while and he couldn't turn his body over to stop the Scout. He was too strong. His weight pushed him to the ground. Where were the others? He can only hear the Scout laughing like a madman. William then saw a crow landed near them. It was not scared of the demon attacking. It stayed near them picking the ground and then it crowed. The Scout stopped attacking and he stood up on his hind legs. William was still in pain but he was surprised. Why did the Scout stop attacking?

Using his little strength, he turned his body around and faced the demon Scout in front of him. It hurt more when he laid on his wounded back. He was ready to shoot the Scout but the Scout calmly took the gun and threw it away. William grew scared. What was going on? The Scout smiled and he took his hand and grabbed Will's head and pushed it to the ground. Then he brought his face to Will. He was up close to Will. He was able to feel his breath and see his eyes through the skull's eye socket. The Scout brought a finger to his own mouth. He hissed.

Will eyes widened. He completely understood him. The Scout wanted him to be quiet. Not knowing what to do, Will nodded at the demon. The Scout stood up again and then he was back on all fours. He was back to running. Will slowly picked up his head to see where he was running to. He quickly fell into rage. His team…! They have been running away this whole time! They left him! They wanted him to die by these demons. They didn't care about him! Tears were coming out from eyes. He just felt so stupid. Why did they do this to him?! He was a fool thinking he can trust them!

He laid his head back to the ground. He didn't care if he could hear his old team yelling in pain and for help. The scout was attacking them. Well, they deserved it. He continued to lie there. Still feeling pain from his attack and all the anger build inside him. He looked at the dark sky in front of him. No demon was attacking him…so why not? He'll just stay here until his team finally their last breaths.

He didn't wait that long. The cries and yelling already stopped. He still laid on the ground. He felt glad they were dead. A Medic came to his sight. The demon had a crow on his shoulder. The crow made another noise. The Medic made his hand glow and he reached for Will. Will didn't move.

The Medic stopped when he heard Will say, "Do what you want to me…I don't bloody care anymore. I'll just be alone…always."

The Medic then grinned and placed his hand on Will's forehead. Will felt energy go through his body. It didn't hurt. It felt warm. Then his eyes slowly shut. Blackness took over.

...

Will woke up. His body felt refreshed. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt something hold onto his arms and his knees were on the floor. He looked around. He saw that the demon medic was holding on one of his arms while the soldier was holding his other arm. He can sense the Scout had to be somewhere behind him. He didn't dare struggle. He didn't care anymore. He was stupid to believe his team ever cared for him. He looked at the ground below him. He gave no effort to look around the room he was in. Why does it matter anymore?

"Look up…"

Will picked up his head. He saw the King. The Demoman who turned himself the King over this wasteland. William can finally see the features on him. A skull for his head, and he wore a cape. It looked like he was still wears his same Red Uniform and that crown on his skull head.

"I saw what happened to you lad…" The Demoman said. His voice sounded demonic in growls.

Will sighed. "Yeah…and so what?"

It was hard to see his expressions through the skull of his.

"You're mad? Aren't you...? Always alone?"

Will frowned. "Yeah…"

"You're tired of it…I can see it inside you…"

Will didn't say anything. He was right.

"You're also afraid to stand up for yourself…"

This caught Will's full attention. He was right again.

The King laughed, "So am I right again? Will? I want to make a deal with you…"

Will raised an eyebrow. "A deal? Like what?"

The king snapped his fingers. A book appeared next to him.

"I want you to be one of my servants…turn into a demon like us…You'll have unbelievable powers…"

Will didn't say anything.

"I won't stab you in the back…you have my promise."

Still nothing.

"You can use your new powers to get your revenge…"

Will felt angry. "Do it! Whatever it takes to make them suffer…"

The Demoman smiled. If he could through his skull "Good choice mate…"

The book opened and the Demoman turned to one page. He started to read words that Will could not understand. They were in small whispers. The book had a red aura coming out. The aura floated toward Will and it wrapped around his body. Both the demons let him go. The aura continued to wrap around his body and then inched closer to his mouth. Will felt his mouth open on its own and the aura entered his body through his mouth. This was something new he felt. He was in pain and in pleasure at the same time. His eyes rolled back and he started to yell from something. His mouth started to foam. Something was forming on his head. He couldn't see what was going on…because blackness took over again.

...

He woke up again. Only this time. He felt completely different. Stronger. More alive….He looked around. The demons were around and they were staring at a campfire. Will could see them turn to look at him when he woke up.

"Hey…."

He felt his lips rub against something. It was bone. He was wearing a full skull on his head. He was glad it was almost a mask. A mask he couldn't remove but at least he knew he still had his face. Unlike the king who decided to replace his full head with a skull. Will looked at his new little team. Their skull masks weren't that big as his and all were different in some kind. He can still see their human lips. His was covered.

The Medic smiled. Bringing his arms up to the air. "Welcome new comrade! Welcome to our team!"

He said in small growls. The Scout ran to him on all fours and jumped up and down in front of Will. He was acting like if he was a puppy. Will petted him on the skull and the Scout purred in a growl. The Solider had his arms crossed, staying in the same spot. He gave a short wave to his new teammate. Will didn't know how to act near them. He still felt uncomfortable. Well, he always felt uncomfortable near everyone anyway.

The Medic had a short laugh, "Don't worry comrade. You are safe from us…and don't mind him. He is always cranky…but he means well! And him? Oh, he always hyper. He just loves to play…"

Will continued to stare. That was right…he is a demon now. Just like them. He was part of them now. He picked this new life.

"Hi mates…" He said, feeling small growls in his throat. "Glad I joined…"

The Medic clapped his hands. "Oh! I'm so happy! You're going to start training very soon! I can't wait to see what you can do….it will be fun! Then you'll be able to have your revenge on those mean snipers who betrayed you."

Will grinned under his mask. That was right…he can have revenge and it will be soon.


End file.
